Jacta est Alia
by ficfemme413
Summary: Torn between want and need, they look to their Creeds to clear their conscience. Yet the Creed does not give answers blatantly; they alone are left to decide. What separates them are the desicions made. The die is cast, no turning back.


So...this is my very first published fanfic ever! So, please, please, PLEASE, be gentle with me. Note, this is not the first chapter, this is the Prologue. Therefore, this entry is farther ahead in the storyline than the first chapter will be. I will be changing POVs throughout the story-that is, if you want me to continue on with this story. Warning, I'm not entirely comfortable with writing in third person, so I may decide to switch it up later on; my apologies. I would really appreciate reviews, whether they are good or bad! Criticisms are welcome, just try to be nice!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Assassin's Creed franchise, and I do not own the characters of Assassin's Creed, no copy infringement is intended. The character, Lara, is of my own creation.

**Prologue**

She appears to fly as she scales the city of Toscana, daintily leaping from rooftop to rooftop. She stops; an unusual thing for someone of her character, to admire the world around her. Beautiful. In this light, she can just make out the varying shapes of the buildings towering over her; the moonlight creates a dazzling effect on the rough tile, like sparkling silhouettes. Above her, an eagle cries as it makes its way to a nest, nuzzled on a peak of the highest tower. Below her, another cry brings her out of her trance.

She was running late.

She allowed her eyes but a moment to adjust. Sprinting, she willed her legs to move faster, her strides to be longer, her leaps to be farther. She could now hear his dreaded voice- its arrogant tone cutting through the beautiful night, ruining it. She could feel the anger bubbling inside of her, ready to reveal itself at any moment. She was growing impatient. But she was almost there.

She could feel her rage building as his voice (_that voice!_) continued to pollute the air. She ran faster, all the while picturing his body, twisted and broken, seeing herself forever closing his eyes. Those hated eyes that had once destroyed her. She would not wish him peace.

_Wait._

She halted in her tracks, surprised that an unknown presence had taken control of her own body without her permission.

_Wait._ She complied, although uneasily; she had little time.

_Think about what you were just thinking about!_ She obeyed, and gleefully smiled at the mental image. _Sadico._ Her smile faltered.

_You are an assassin! You cannot afford to let your anger control you so!_

But he is evil. He is one of **them**; is it not just that I wish to cause him harm?

_Si, it is. But your reasons are unfounded. Do you remember the Creed?_

Si, she thought curtly; she knew where her thoughts were headed.

_Bene, then you remember the part about separating feelings from duty?_

Show no mercy? She thought, as a last resort.

_I won't dignify that with a witty response._

She sighed. Va bene, you win...just...leave me be, please?

No response.

Cagna, she thought.

She sighed again and moved onward before she could question her sanity. Surprisingly, not much time had passed during her internal argument. Still, she was cutting it short.

Bene, she could see him now. Actually, she could hit him now, if she jumped far enough, crushing his spine...focus!

From her ledge, she could tell that it was much too far of a jump-even for her.

Merda, I will have to go around- and quickly, too.

Taking as much care as time would afford her, she scurried to the ground and headed straight for him, sneaking around the last corner and up over the fortifications. Easy...so far.

She looks back, to see if she's been noticed. Suddenly, she sees a flash of white and a very familiar face. Definitely no time to stall now. Leaping over the final barrier, she allowed her hidden blade to pierce the spine of the guard in front of her. His body had not hit the floor before her blade had slit the throat of the second man. It had all happened so quickly- and so silently- that the two men standing but a few feet away from her had not taken notice. Smiling at how simple it all was, she made her way to the final guard.

'This is unacceptable, the refiuti cannot be allowed further into the city! Do you know how this makes me look, being beaten by Auditore scum?' He spat.

'The men are doing their best Maestro, but the mercenari are many in number. And Mario Auditore may be a drunkard, but he knows how to fight a battle; he is a fine soldier.'

'Then we will honour him with a soldiers death, won't we?'

'Of course Seniore.'

She knew she had to act now. The guard would be turning around any moment now, he would make her presence known- and she needed this to be a silent execution. Her true target moved forward, closer to the edge of the rampart. This made it much easier for her to close in on the guard. Her blade entered flesh, and she found solace in knowing that there were no further obstacles between her and her target. She allowed him a short, gasp for air, just loud enough to cause the other man to turn.

'Riccio?'

She could hear the impatience in his arrogant voice turn to surprise as she let the body drop to the ground, revealing her hooded form from behind it. She prepared herself for what she was about to do, as she did, she took great satisfaction in seeing his eyes widen in confusion- then, finally, terror.

'Lara?'

'Ciao, Vierri...'

**End of Prologue**

*Toscana = Tuscany, Italy

Sadico = Sadist

Cagna = Bitch

Merda = Shit

Mercenari = Mercenaries

Va Bene = Very Well

Refiuti = Trash

Like it, love it, or hate it- please review!


End file.
